


Don’t Interrupt Me

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baby Phil, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Pastel Phil, Punishment, Smut, Sub Phil, dom Dan, lawyer dan, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: Dan is very busy with work, but Phil is bored and bratty. Phil interrupts Dan when he’s working on a stressful case, amd Dan decides his little brat needs to be punished





	Don’t Interrupt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;)  
> Smut, punishment nothing severe

Phil hummed to himself as he looked around the large, fancy lounge he was sat in. It was filled with fun things, all of his favourite video games, a huge array of books in varied genres, and the kitchen was just off to the side if he felt like eating his boredom away. But despite all that, he was still so bored. Dan, his long term boyfriend, promised he’d only be working for a couple of hours, but he still wasn’t done. He could hear him before, talking to someone on the phone, but it was quiet now. He wasn’t sure if it was a good quiet, or a bad one.

***  
Through in his office, Dan ran his hand through his hair with an exasperated sigh, one of his clients was being particularly difficult today. As his lawyer, he was meant to tell Dan everything, guilty or not, but he was hiding something. Worst case scenario the police found out what it was first and used it in court against them. It was a long day, but he needed to keep working, needed to find what it was for himself so there was no surprises when it came to court. Dan liked to be prepared and organised at all times.

***  
Phil had decided to be good today, Dan liked it when he was good. He sat back down and pulled out his iPad, looking through some of his favourite websites. Maybe he could convince Dan to buy him something nice. Admittedly, the task kept him occupied for a while, it had been over an hour when he next checked. He’d picked out the perfect little outfit, and he wanted it so much, he was getting excited just looking at it, he would look so good for Dan. He looked around, expecting Dan to be somewhere around, his brows pulling together when he was still nowhere to be seen.

***  
Dan rubbed his eyes, his office chair was getting more and more uncomfortable the longer he stayed. But, he was getting close, piecing the clues together to solidify his client’s story. He just needed a bit longer.

***  
Phil clutched the iPad in his hand and strode down the hallways towards Dan’s office, knocking on the door as he had always been told to do. Maybe he could get Dan’s attention.

"Yes?" Dan called, sitting up so he didn't look so dead, was his client back? Maybe Phil let him in.

Phil opened the door and padded across the soft carpet effortlessly, plopping himself decisively in Dan’s lap, thighs either side of legs. It was a bold move, but he was bored, and Dan was ignoring him for stupid work. “Hi Sir,” Phil batted his long black lashed, coated in just a thin slick of (rather expensive) mascara.

Dan leaned back in his chair, raising his eyebrow at Phil’s bold misbehaviour, he wasn’t meant to disturb him when he’s working, he knew that. “What’s so important you need to disturb my work baby?”

“I’m bored and you’re not paying attention to me.” Phil pouted, then thrust his iPad under Dan’s chin to show him his shopping basket filled with pretty items. Phil had expensive taste, but he thought he was worth it. So did Dan apparently.

“And why would I buy a bratty boy who interrupts my work these nice things?” Dan asked, taking the iPad and inspecting the clothes. An assortment of oversized sweaters, some little tank tops, a few pairs of shorts and two little pleated skirts. Phil had good taste, he’d give him that.

Phil huffed and folded his arms, giving his best pout with his glossy lips. “I am not bratty!” He insisted defiantly, “Because I’ll look so cute for you Sir.” He boldly pressed down into Dan’s lap, wiggling his hips as he settled over Dan’s crotch.

Dan hummed, he shut the iPad off, (pressing the buy button without Phil seeing) and put it on the desk. “Maybe later, I’m working baby.”

Phil folded his arms, Dan was... turning him down? That wasn’t fair! “But I want you now, you’ve been gone all day Sir!” Phil whined, not budging from his current, comfy spot. Instead, he shuffled closer defiantly, moving his hands up onto Dan’s broad chest.

Dan’s face hardened a little, “Philip.” Phil almost bowed his head submissively, as he normally would with one of Dan’s scoldings, the change in his tone of voice shooting straight to his crotch, which was already a problem. But then Dan would make him leave, and he’d work again! He didn’t say anything, and folded his arms over his chest, and shook his head disobediently. “Please, Sir,” he looked up with big, deceivingly innocent eyes.

Dan raised an eyebrow as Phil defied him. “Later, I’m working. Last chance to leave baby.” He gave Phil a final warning on the subject. Phil sighed impatiently, “You’re always working!” He pouted and leaned around him boldly, closing his laptop before folding his arms again.

Dan scowled immediately, “Off.” He stood Phil up and opened the laptop again, checking his work was saved. It was. He turned to Phil, looking pretty pissed off. “Out, I’ll deal with you later.” His face kept it’s calm, collected front, but his eyes were serious, almost daring the dark haired man to defy him again.

Phil went to sass him back, but the look in Dan’s eyes informed him otherwise. Instead folded his arms, and stomped out of the room, pulling the door (with more force than needed, to make his point) closed behind him.

Dan sighed, running his hand over his eyes. Just a little while longer, he needed to finish this.

Phil huffed and fetched himself a snack from the kitchen before taking it to the lounge and sulking in front of the tv. He didn’t like it when Dan rejected him, he knew it didn’t mean anything, Dan was busy. But still, he wanted him, and now he was nursing a softening erection, unsatisfied.

***  
Dan couldn’t work anymore then an extra hour. He finally left his office, heading for the kitchen for a drink. Phil heard him leave the office, but stayed quietly in the lounge. Maybe he wouldn’t be in trouble if he just stayed quiet now and left Dan to work.

Dan took a drink of water, before heading to the lounge and leaning against the door frame, eyes landing directly on Phil. He looked like he knew he was in trouble.

Phil sensed Dan’s presence before he saw him. He looked at his lap guiltily, “I’m sorry, Sir.” He said quietly, being sorry would get him out of trouble, right? Dan said nothing at first, (which made Phil think he was in the clear), eyes travelling over his boyfriend’s submissive frame. “Are you?”

Phil gulped, and nodded quickly. Dan’s attitude had changed, now wasn’t the time to mess with him. He shuffled onto the floor on his knees, looking down obediently. “M’Sorry, Sir.”

Dan stayed silent, turning and leaving the room, expecting the man to scramble after him obediently. Phil did just that, quickly scrambling along behind him. He wandered into the bedroom and sat himself on the loveseat, making no move to look up, just waiting.

Phil followed him in and sat on his knees at Dan’s feet, looking determinedly at the floor, his head bowed submissively.

“Get up.” Dan’s voice had dropped a few octaves now, it was commanding and firm. Phil quickly scrambled to his feet, his breathing shallow, hands moving to his sides.

“Stay still.” Dan grabbed his hips and pulled him forward, still sat on the chair and looking up at him lazily. “You don’t get to move until you cum, no touching me, no noises. Nothing.” Phil nodded, suppressing a small whimper. This was what he wanted.

Dan lazily undid the button of Phil’s jeans, pushing them only down to his knees. “You disturbed me today. You disobeyed me, and spoke back at me.” He looked up, “You don’t deserve my cock today.”

Phil whimpered, he wanted to speak up, he did deserve it, he could be good. But he kept silent, secretly enjoying the way Dan spoke to him. “Quiet like a good little bitch, stay that way or you won’t get anything.” He licked his lips, silently admiring the outline of Phil’s hard cock in his boxers. Clearly he was enjoying this.

Phil bit into his lip, and nodded obediently. He watched as Dan admired his cock, the attention making him flush. Dan leaned in without warning and mouthed over it, letting his tongue dampen the fabric. He’d been planning to suck him off slowly, but now he had a much more torturous idea in mind.

Phil whined softly, pushing forward. Dan was going to suck him off, that wasn’t a punishment, maybe he had forgiven him. But he had been pretty badly behaved.

Dan lapped at the fabric, applying barely any pressure, and looked up at Phil, keeping it constant. He’d meant what he’d said, until Phil managed to cum he wasn’t going anywhere. Phil looked down at him curiously, it wasn’t until Dan began consistently lapping over his cock through the damp fabric that the penny dropped. Oh no.

Dan smirked as he saw the realisation wash over his face. This was all he was getting. “Something wrong Baby?” He sucked lightly through the fabric, the touch so light it was almost coy. Phil whined softly, “Please, I need more, I’ll be good.” He couldn’t cum from this, it wasn’t enough.

Dan hummed, “Nope. You wanted my attention, you’re getting my attention, until you cum. Now be quiet, slut.”

“B-But...” Phil tried to protest but Dan’s harsh (hot) words, shut him up right away. He didn’t think this was enough to cum, but maybe if he did Dan would be done with him and stop punishing him. Maybe he would fuck him later. But he was used to so much more to get off.

Dan didn’t meet his eyes again, turning his focus to lapping over the fabric, he would take his time with this one. Phil bunched his fists at his sides, moaning softly as Dan lapped over his clothed cock. The feeling was wonderful, but so muted. Why did he put those stupid boxers on? He should have worn his panties.

***  
They had been here for over an hour now. Phil’s legs were trembling terribly, so often on the edge but never quite getting there from such muted actions. Dan however was quite comfortable shifting about lazily on the loveseat as he edged the submissive man.

Phil whimpered, “Dan, p-please, I need to cum.” He begged softly. In the haze of pleasure and a little pain, he forgot he was never to called Dan by his name during a scene. His legs were like jelly, and Dan had brought him so close to the edge each time, he was so close.

Dan pulled away completely, stroking his own cock lazily, because he could. “What was that?” Phil gulped, “Please Sir,” He tried uselessly, though he knew Dan heard him fine, his hips chasing the blunt friction. No, not again!

Dan smirked, leaning back in. “Better.” He returned to his barely there actions, lazily pumping his own cock. Phil outright whined, knuckles turning white. “M’g-ahhh, please may I cum Sir?” He begged, legs shaking. Surely once he came this would be his punishment over? He could rest. He just had to cum.

Dan hummed, “Can you? From so little? What a slut.” Phil whimpered, cheeks red. “M’a good slut Sir, I promise.” He moaned softly, legs shaking violently. Dan considered, not letting up as he did so. “Will you interrupt me when I’m working again, slut?” Phil’s legs shook, his breathe laboured. “N-No Sir. Never!” Phil threw his head back.

“Good boy.” He didn’t add any extra pressure, just keeping it constant. “Cum for me baby.”

Phil keened, hips stuttering forward as he came instantly, spurting white into the already soaked fabric of his boxers, whimpering “Thank you Sir” as he did. Dan lapped at his boxers until he was done, and caught him as his legs gave out. “There we go, that’s it baby I got you.” He laid him down on the cushions.

Phil stumbled in Dan’s arms to the love seat, laying down tiredly, whimpering. Maybe he had been punished enough. Maybe.

Dan straddled his hips with a smirk, “I’m not quite done with you yet baby Since you were so insistent on my attention, I’m going to give it to your pretty mouth. Swallow all of it, or you’ll get another punishment.” Dan gripped Phil’s hair and guided the head of his cock to his lips.

Phil whimpered in surprise as Dan yanked his head, he nodded feebly and opened his mouth obediently. His muscles ached, but he craved this kind of attention from Dan. He was such a perfect Dom.

Dan took his mouth, carefully, but rough enough to give Phil what he wanted. “Such a dirty baby, loves sucking his master’s cock.” Phil whined and sucked Dan’s cock the best he could. It was loud and sloppy, and his body keened at the words. Dan groaned, he’d been turned on for a long time by this point and wasn’t going to last long when Phil’s mouth felt this good. “Gonna swallow it all, slut?”

Phil nodded and tried to greedily push down on Dan’s cock, loving the stinging feeling as his lips stretched widely. Dan groaned deep in his throat. “Good boy,” his voice was scratchy as he finally started to come down Phil’s throat, feeling Phil swallow around him obediently.

Phil whined and greedily swallowed down Dan’s cum as it spurted down his throat. He obediently pulled up and tried to desperately catch the last few unexpected spurts that painted his lips and chin, though part of him wondered if Dan would really punish him again.

Dan watched him lick up the last of it and smirked. “Looks like you can do as you’re told slut.” He stood up. Phil flushed and nodded, watching him and panting softly. “Y-Yes Sir,” he whispered, voice hoarse as a tingle ran up his spine at the praise.

Dan helped him to his feet, “Lets get you cleaned up, yeah?” Phil nodded and leaned into his side to support his still weak knees as they moved to the bathroom.

***  
Dan cleaned him up with gentle care, whispering soft praises before dressing them both for bed. “Sorry for ignoring you so long baby, rough case.” Phil smiled and pressed his lips softly to Dan’s cheek, “It’s okay, I’m sorry I was such a brat.”

Dan hummed, pulling him to his chest as they climbed into bed. “Your clothes will arrive tomorrow, I want you to wear them so we can break them in.” He smirked. By that, he meant half of them would spend all of ten minutes on Phil, then the rest on the bedroom floor. Maybe he’d let him keep the pretty skirt on.

Phil’s face lit up, as he leaned softly on Dan’s chest. “I will, I’ll dress up so nice for you Sir!” He promised, biting his lip. He knew he had ordered some very pretty things, especially his little black skirt. Dan was going be so happy! He nuzzled int Dan’s chest and gave a content hum.

“You’re welcome baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading let us know if you liked it!  
> Written by @do-it-with-the-howell-lesters on tumblr! Come check us out :D


End file.
